


Strawberry Wine and Seventeen

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #strawberrywine #cute #kiss #lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Rhett and Link make Strawberry Wine(my take)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Strawberry Wine and Seventeen

Rhett was on the phone to Jeff........  
“I'm bored I got nothing to do and I want to try alcohol, man...”. “The legal drinking age is 21, Rhett” Jeff replied to Rhett as he was whining to Jeff. “Can you buy us some?” Rhett asked nicely. To which Jeff replied “Gotta respect the law Rhett.” then Jeff said “why don't you make your own?” Which sparked an idea in Rhett. “Yeahh” Rhett replied “great idea man” He hung up the phone after saying his goodbyes. He decided on Strawberry Wine. He had a blender. The recipe he'd found called for strawberries, sugar, Water, lemon. He checked around his kitchen. He had all the right ingredients.. And he put on that song Strawberry wine that was beautiful and had tempted him to further pursue. So that's what they did. Rhett and Link were sat in Rhett's house making up a concoction, a recipe for either failure or success. Their own special alcoholic blend which excited them both. They were 17, Link had just turned 17, whereas Rhett was a little older. They had never tried alcohol. They had certainly seen it out with their parents. But they had never gotten their hands on it. Rhett bought in A full bag of sugar, strawberries and bananas cause he wanted to mix some flavour not many people have done before and Rhett liked bananas in every sense of the word. Rhett peeled and chopped the bananas up into pieces. He left a little piece and licked on it in front of Link. Link's dick jumped. Rhett ate it and put them in the blender. They needed blended strawberries too of course. As Rhett topped the strawberries and whistled along with the song. Link watched, he wanted to put the sugar on the strawberries. His favourite part. Link got into it and sugared up the strawberries with the cane sugar. “Gosh this is fun, cooking with magic.” Link said “Don't put too much now Link” Rhett warned. “But we want enough to make it turn to alcohol,” Link said matter factly “How do you know this stuff?” Rhett asked. Link bought up his phone... he was hiding under the table “Google, man...” He giggled. “you're full of surprises, What's next then?” Rhett asked. “Add boiling water, 5 pints” Link said. “What's a pint?” Rhett asked. “2 litres” Link replies after doing research that 5 pints equals about 2000ml. And 2000ml equals 2 litres. “ok, well were only making a bit... enough for us, that seems like a lot of boiling water” “True, man” Link replied. Rhett measured up a 1 litre, boiled the water in the kettle and added the litre of boiling water to the mixture in the blender. “Now we gotta mix it all, Mixmaster” “Oh ok you can do that” Rhett said. “I'll handle the hot stuff” Rhett passes the job to link, moving across the blender to his side of the room and simultaneously brushing Link's hand. Link happily mixed the strawberry and banana mixture. “Now we gotta cool it” “Wow.” They put the blend master into the fridge. This takes a while, in the meantime, they played computer games. They came back to it several hours later. “Add lemon juice, mix for 2 mins” Rhett had found some lemons. He cut them up and squeezed some of the juice into the blender, and Link mixed it quickly for two minutes. “Great, Now we gotta leave it   
for 7 days...” “7 days? Aw man, there must be an easier way” “I'm just joking” Link says laughing “it says rest in a cool dark place with a cover” Link replies “for how long?” 

Rhett asked Link. “Doesn't say...but can't be 7 days” “let's just let it rest for the rest of the day then try it.” “Good idea, Rhett” Link said. Link and Rhett left the mixture to ferment, they played outside and up in Rhett's room till the sun started to set. “must be ready now? Rhett” Link said out of the blue as he lay on his tummy with his feet in the air kicking them around and reading something on his phone. “Overeager man, I don't think it's ready yet” Rhett replied “Let's go taste it anyway” Link said “Do you wanna wait, I was thinking we could go to the lake and drink it” Rhett says “how we gonna carry it?” Link asks “Lets pour it in a decanter, my dad's got a couple” Rhett said. They poured their red drink from the blender into the decanters and hid them in their bag. Rhett carried the bag out to the truck and they set off for the lake. They wanted to make the trip special so they would have it in their memories. Rhett secretly hoped the wine would taste good. Link wanted to make sure they didn't go blind, as he sat in the car and had read about that as he was on his phone in Rhett's room. “Shoot man, 'I hope this mixture doesn't cause complications,” Link said. “what kinda complications?” Rhett was curious. “Says we could go blind” Link said. “you already wear glasses, and you're half blind..what's your point?” Rhett says. To which Link said “hey!” and slapped Rhett's arm. Rhett laughed “ that's bullshit. Now, you're just paranoid man” Rhett replied. “What if it turns my eyes bluer so much more sensitive to the light... says it can do that too.” “Won't reply to that” Rhett said “Imagine if my eyes were bluer. So light...blue” Rhett stifled a moan “I wouldn't mind that and you will just be a regular blue eyed bandit like outta that movie” Rhett replies. “you mean the one from the 80s” link said. “yeh! We watched it together” Rhett replies. “i remember man” Link said. “i'm temped to take this down and stomach some wine.” Link said holding the decanter. “let's save it for the lake i'm getting us there” Rhett replies “sweet, sweet wine. Take me away to some fantasy...make me feel good...make my senses get lost in a sea of red and pink” Link sung as he looked out the window at the sunset turning to night in North Carolina “ look at that gorgeous sunset Rhett” The colours shone every which way. In yellows, pinks & purples ... “yeah it's beautiful,” Rhett took a glance as he drove. “I got a feeling we're gonna remember this for years...” Link said. “Maybe we'll eventually write a book about it” link says. “Maybe man,” Rhett said “What would you call this chapter?” “Strawberry Wine and Seventeen” Link replied. “great title, you just come up with that?”.. Rhett asks “Took some thinking” Link said “I like it” Rhett replied.. They pulled up to the edge of the forest. “We're here man” Rhett said. “Oh this is the most beautiful place, Rhett, that was a good idea on your part” “Oh goodness we're gonna have a blast” Rhett said and hopped out the vehicle, his excitement fuelling him. Link hopped out too and followed Rhett down to the lake. 

They picked a rock and sat at the edge of the water on it looking out to the horizon. “it's gotta be the most beautiful place in the world, here Link” Rhett said “glad I could share it with you” “oh most definitely... our own secret secluded area” Link said, “glad i'm sharing it with you too” Rhett opened his bottle. And link cradled his. “Let's make a toast, he said holding his decanter up to the evening air.”To a happy life, and a cool new chapter in our book of life. Especially to my best friend Rhett, no matter how tall he gets he will always be my best friend. Always.” “Aww” Rhett smiles. “Far out that was a great toast. “Hmmm this is to Link, my favourite glasses wearing blue eyed bandit and my best friend for life. May he keep shining with radiance and blowing my mind. Oh and happy life and future fortune to us both and to Jeff for the suggestion” Rhett clinked his bottle with Link” “Dink it and sink it buddy” Link smiled. He said “Dink” and Rhett was first he   
took a small gulp of their new sweet alcohol creation Rhett let go of the bottle from his lips...”mmm” he moaned with displeasure. He didn’t like it. He swallowed anyway. Slowly letting it trickle down his throat. But it took all his will power to keep it down . “You can tell me how it was I can handle it. Link replied to Rhetts screwed up face. :”it's ... it's very sugary” Rhett said matter of factly. “Oh I put too much sugar didn't I” Link said “Way too much” Rhett replied. Link took a sample size gulp. “Urrk he said, I think it's the fermented bananas... I think they fermented too much. But I like the sugary taste, kinda takes from it. And I like a little sugar on my strawberries” “Bananas were probably a bad idea” Rhett said “What are we gonna do with the rest?” Link replied. “Let's feed it to the fishys” Rhett suggested. “Whoa, no, let's just keep it we might feel like it later.” Link replied. “What are we gonna do now...we made it all the way out to the lake hoping we could get drunk under the stars.” Link said “We can still get drunk in other ways...” Rhett replied. “what.. what are you suggesting?” Link said licking his sweet strawberry lips. “We can play a little game” Rhett said “what's it called” “it's called play tackle Link off the rock” He jumped up and tackled Link to the ground. He held his arms about his head “pinned ya” Rhett said. “I could always get ya” He laughed. “So you have...” Link laughed. His dick jumped as Rhett moved and his dick brushed against his in his pants. “Fuck Rhett...” Link panted “you can't do that to me” “Have you ever felt anything like it” He moaned. “No.. never” “I love holding you down buddy... I can just keep you here forever, under me, and .. and.. I could kiss you right now” Link's dick jumped to attention. “Stop pretending...you're drunk” Link pushed up, moving Rhett's arms off his. Rhett said, “just watch me” He swallowed. Link pursed his lips. Rhett was slowly moving in to his best friend's mouth... then a fire was lit around them as their lips touched. Sparks of electricity and intense as they were it didn’t pull them apart. Nothing could stop this sweet kiss. It bought life into Rhett's heart. Link's lips were so soft and delightful. Rhett moved again and brushed his cock against Link's... Link closed his eyes and tilted his head back. So Rhett moved down to his neck, kissed around the skin there and licked his goozle. “Gosh link, you taste good” Rhett moaned in delight. Then he came back up and kissed link again. Keeping his lips tight against the man. Both of them soon needing air. Link gasped coming up for air. Rhett took this chance to pursue further using his tongue to search out Link's tongue. They lay making out by the lake, the moon shining bright above the lake, the crickets chirping from a nearby reed. It was so beautiful. Link smiled he wanted this moment to be never ending, his first kiss and it was from his best friend in the world. Rhett wouldn't stop for anything. He moved his hands under Link's shirt and pulled it up to kiss his chest. Licking his two nipples... and moved his mouth down to Link's hem of his jeans. He popped the jeans and unzipped. And moved his lips down down around Link's underwear. Link was panting. Rhett looked up to see the beautiful sight before him, Link's cherry red lips, his skin shining in the moonlight. And those eyes, watching him. Rhett grinned. “Is that your sex face man?” Rhett said. Link laughed. “Yeah man, it's me writhing in pleasure, totally absorbing your every move, your eyes pinning me down keeping me here...” “good, man” Pushing down Link's underwear Rhett continued his administrations/ He licked around the protruding cock that had sprung from his underwears. Link moaned. He was so enjoying every move. He knew Rhett really knew what he was doing, he knew his way around a man like nobodies business. Rhett had been a virgin too like Link at some point. Rhett knew pleasure, he was good at making pleasure, making love...and he thrived on it. Even though Link was a man, it hadn't matter much to him. He was guaranteed to show Link what he had learnt over the years since he'd started having sex himself. “Wish I was your first” Link said out of the blue. “You could have been if not for Sally” Rhett said. “She was a little   
devil of a woman” Link replied. “I know, she radiated sexual energy. Biting and scratching” Rhett said. “Kinda glad you're over her” Link said. “How do you get over a vampire?” Rhett laughs. Link laughs too “I don't know man...she's penetrated you deeply. She'll always be a part of you.” Link says. “No escape” Rhett replied. “She always told me she was partial to both sexes man. She used to say all body parts are sexy and any sex is good sex.” Rhett says. “a True nympho.” Link replies. “Well I bet you learnt some stuff from her..” Link said. . “that I did..part of that experience was how to suck a good amount of dick” Rhett replied. “Really?” Link said. “yeah, with her lips all down my cock, she used to suck it and make me practice on her dildo.” “Here's how you give a blowjob, bi boy” Rhett laughs “She used to call you bi boy?” Link replied “Yeah it was her nickname for me, she was real enticed that I was bi and that I came out to her” Rhett says “you've always been out to me, man I remember you told me when you were 15” Link says. “What can I say, Cock is hot!!” Rhett says. Then his lips travel down the cock sticking up in front of him. “Show me what you learnt, bi boy” Link laughs. Rhett sucks on link's soft spongy head. The first time he's had a cock in his mouth. He enjoys the salty, savoury taste in his mouth a mixture of precum and pure man. Link bites his lip and moans hard. “fuck, who knew blowjobs were so fun” Rhett says and moves his lips down then up the engorged shaft. “I like that you're so hard for me” Rhett says and pushes down again. “Always, buddy” Link replies. “Remember when I told you I was into guys, like last year now.” Link says and Rhett nods. “you said you had a crush on Patrick Swayze from dirty dancing.” “did not...” link says. “that was you” he laughs. “Was not” Rhett replies “totally all you man” “You liked his hair, you said you wanted to rub your hand through it” “did not...” link lies. “did too man, you said it under your breath though..but that was how you came out to me, and by then I knew I had ya” Rhett says. “Keep that mouth on my dick man” Link says, “i'm getting close” Rhett sucks a lot better each time, till Link is writhing around, moving his hips up to hit Rhett's tonsils. “Fuck, man... i'm cummingggg” Link screams to the darkness. Rhett does his best to keep the wet spurting cock in his mouth as Link is moving about, Link shoves his cock so far down Rhett's throat he gags it. Rhett licks and sucks all the cum coming out inside his mouth and swallows... “mmmmm, he licks his lips as he surfaces, much better than that Strawberry Wine” Rhett laughs.. Link pulls him up into a deep kiss. “Fuck, thanks man, needed that as I watched you licking that banana” “Strawberry Wine and Seventeen” Rhett replies “we got this chapter down pat”. Then he pulls Link up and kisses him senseless. “Hope you enjoyed our little experience day Link, remember this one for life” “Will do, You too, man” “Can't erase this moment in time” ..................

End.


End file.
